Leonius Harthfel
"A shining example of a noble knight, the Roaring Sun, Leonius Harthfel. When he took to the field on that first day of the tournament, the people screamed his name. Maidens swooned over him and plead from the stands, trying to sway him to take them instead of fighting. He bested each knight he faced, none rode faster, struck harder, or won the people sooner than the half-elven prince in his budding youth." - Ser Rowldreck, Seventh Tournament of Rovania, 78e5. Leonius Harthfel, lord of Briny Gate Isle, Lord Commander of the Dawn's Inquisition and devout follower of Indamma, a half-elf man with a lordship between Aebros and Tareth. As a knight Leonius was a hero to all the people of the Kingdoms around the Fathering Sea, a victorious jouster in many tournaments across the kingdoms who won many prizes (including the hands in marriage of two of his human wives), and fought alongside Orothus Burugatza I when the Aebrosian King slew the dragon in the Second Valencion Crusade. Fame Across the World Leonius Harthfel was often regarded as a figure of great importance, a hero that as half elven united the elves and the Saltborn together. He was a valiant knight in his youth, winning several tournaments in the jousts, and he fought by Orothos's side in the Second Valencion Crusade in 99e5. Leonius is also quite popular with women, having his first wife, the Lady Harthfel, and his many second wives both lower elves and humans throughout his long life. His son Leobron is his heir, but he has had many legitimates as many elf lords do, though for his numerous children he barely knows them all, but he does make certain they are cared and provided for by his power and estate. Many of his children have joined the Dawn's Inquisition, in hopes of making their father proud and living up to his heroic legacy, but none he favors more and Leobron. The Second Valencion Crusade Leonius was one of the heroes of the Second Crusade who fought against the dragon to reclaim the temple. He was there when Orothos killed the dragon in 99e5, and often recites the battle at large gatherings to appraise the Saltborn's heroics. Not many live who remember the events of the Second Crusade, for the events happened nearly two hundred years ago. The Third Valencion Crusade Lord Leonius Harthfel of Briny Gate Island, with his host of the Dawn's Inquisition and armies from Tareth, sailed to and invaded the Holy Island of Valencion and claimed the Grand Temple for Indamma, sun god of the High Elves. Leonius then established his son, Leobron, as Lord of Valencion and now rules in the castle of Dragonbone. The Three Kingdoms of the First Treaty were appalled by this act, each responding by calling their armies to either oppose or support Leonius's Claim. But unlike the Second Crusade, each kingdom now looks to use this war to levy their power and to claim the island for themselves. Rovania, led by Martulius Rovani-Aricarte, looks to claim the island and establish that only the Valenzi Court be worshiped there. The Boarharts, led by Rupert Boarhart, wish to gain a more military footing in the South of the Fathering Sea, and load their warships with gold and treasures from the temples bringing riches back to the north. Aebros is currently spit, with many Houses in the North of the country supporting Leonius's Claim (and not wanting to anger the Tareth Elves who back him), but those in the south loyal to Queen Enara Burugatza object his claim and his upheaval of Aebros's long tradition of worshipping the Valenzi. Category:NPCs Category:Nobility and Royalty